In modern digital communication systems, data bits are transmitted through a medium, such as back planes and cables. For non-return to zero (NRZ) data systems, the step response times of these media determine how tightly packed, and in turn, how fast, these bits can be transmitted. Since a bit sequence consists of a linear combination of steps, separated in time, the settling time of these steps determine how closely in time they can be spaced.
As these steps are spaced closer and closer together in time, each step is not allowed enough time to settle to its normal high or low signal level before the next step is transmitted. Thus, the bit signaling interferes with each other bit and the resulting waveform is often jumbled with no clear high or low signal. This effect is known as inter-symbol interference (ISI). ISI adversely affects the transmission rate of data in communication systems.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.